


When will my life begin?

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: On the run from Etherian guards, Hordak decides to hide in what he thought was an abandoned tower where he meats a girl with remarkable purple hair.
Relationships: Entrapta & Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Hordak & Imp (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	When will my life begin?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoninReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoninReverie/gifts).



> A birthday present for RoninReverie! She wanted more Tangled Entrapdak aus for I thought I would write her one for her birthday! Based off her awesome fanart! She always just made this amazing animation of an Entrapdak version of the kiss the girl which you should also check out! Anyway I hope that you guys enjoy!
> 
> Tangled au: https://roninreverie.tumblr.com/post/617150676296941568/there-needs-to-be-more-entrapdak-tangled
> 
> Little Mermaid au: https://roninreverie.tumblr.com/post/621557719865966592/after-hearing-keston-john-sing-i-knew-i-had-to

Hordak groaned as his consciousness came back to him, the back his head banging. The last thing he remembered was him and Imp getting separated from their older brother whilst on the run from guards, before climbing what he’s thought had been an abandoned tower to hide in. His vision swam until the image in front of him cleared to show a girl’s curious face barely an inch away from him. 

Hordak would later deny that he hadn’t screamed as he tried to back away in shock, only to discover that he was unable to move. He glanced down in confusion to find that he was tied down with some sort of thin purple rope. It wasn’t until he looked up again, that he realised it was her hair. 

“Oh good, you’re awake! I was starting to speculate if you had suffered permanent brain damage.” The girl said, not sounding particularly worried about the latter. By the frying pan held in her left hand, he guessed that she was responsible for his state of conscious.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” She asked shoving her free hand in his face. 

“…Three?” Hordak replied unsure of what exactly was happening. That was when his senses came back to him enough to realise, he was alone.  
“Where is Imp?” He growled. “If you hurt one hair on his-“

“Oh, that’s his name! He’s playing with Emily.” The girl told him, unfazed by his threats. “Here they come now.” 

Hordak strained his neck as he heard something enter the room behind him. It was a large ball of a machine with spiderlike legs and a bright purple light that blinked at him. When the girl had said Emily, he had expected a dog or a young child, not a six-foot-tall robot. Still he couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief when he saw Imp sitting happily on top of it. Now that he knew Imp was safe, he took the opportunity to observe the robot in more detail. He had never seen anything like it before. The fluidity of its movement, the happy purr as it carefully helped his younger brother climb all over it. 

“That is a truly remarkable machine.” Hordak breathed, at first aware that he had spoken. He must still be a bit delirious. He was unprepared for the way the girl’s bright purple eyes lit up with excitement at his comment. 

“Thank you! I’ve been working on her for over a year now! Sure, there’s still some upgrades I’ve been meaning to do but she’s still amazing! Do you really think she’s remarkable?” 

“Yes. Can she walk up walls like a real spider?” 

Somehow the girl’s eyes got even wider. “No but that’s a great idea! I could attack suckers or grippers to her feet-“

“Or magnets for climbing up metal.” Hordak suggested before cursing himself. Anytime he offered improvements for his older brother Prime’s schemes he was met with a slap to the face. But the girl stared nodding in agreement. 

“Once I make these improvements Emily is going to be the best she’s ever been! Do you want to see more of my inventions?” 

Before he could reply, she had lifted the chair using only her hair and carried him towards what must be her lab. There were pieces of sparking circuitry everywhere with test tubes overflowing. It was no doubt a safety hazard but that didn’t make it any less awe inspiring. Inventions where crammed into every corner of the room, mostly robots that chirruped happily at the sight of their creator who greeted each of them individually. 

Hordak was unsure what to make of the girl as she introduced him to each of her machines. He was technically her hostage even though he had been the one who had broken into her home in the first place. He cursed himself for speaking out loud, wondering what Prime would have done if he had heard him talking to his captor like this.

“Sorry, just realised I forgot to introduce myself. I don’t really have much experience with talking to new people. Well any experience really. My name’s Entrapda!” The girl who was apparently named Entrapda said. From the manner he was trapped in her hair, her name seemed appropriate. She held out her hand but blushed when she remembered that he was unable to move. Hordak once again marvelled at her hair as she gentle placed him down before her hair retreated from him. He got to his feet, testing his wrists to find that it had not hurt him in any way. Then he noticed that she still had her hand held out. 

“…My name is Hordak.” He told her, taking her hand, trying not to think how Prime would react if he found that he had given out his name. 

“A pleasure to meet you Hordak.” Her handshake was firm and unflinching. Now that he was free the scientist inside him couldn’t stop himself from asking what he had been dying to ever since he had woken up in this place. 

“How are you able to do this with your hair?”

For the first time, Entrapda’s expression changed from excitable curiosity to suspicion. 

“Why? You’re not going to sell it are you?” 

“Why would I do that?” 

Entrapda shrugged. “That’s what my parents always told me. That’s why they put me in this tower, to keep me safe.”

“And you’ve never left?” Hordak asked, unable to keep the growl out of his voice. Prime may have been a controlling bastard but at least his schemes took them all over the kingdom. 

“It’s not so bad. I’ve got lots of time to work on my inventions. The servants bring me tiny food and I’ve always got Emily.” Entrapda tried to reassure him, although even in the limited time since they had met each other, Hordak could tell that her enthusiasm was forced. 

“Is there nowhere you would like to go?”

“Well…” Entrapda sighed, gazing out of the tower window. “I have always wanted to go to the party they throw at the palace.”

In the short time that he had known her, Hordak wouldn’t have thought that she would be interested in some party.

“I’ve always wanted to study social interactions in a more intimate context.”

Ah that sounded more like her. 

“Do you mean the Princess Prom?”

“You’ve heard of it?” She screamed, her infectious excitement returning. 

“Yes. Everyone in the kingdom is invited as the King and Queen hope to find their lost princess.” He had told himself that the entire event was a waste of time and resources especially since the lost princess of Drill was most likely long dead by now. But secretly he had dreamt was walking up to those palace doors in a long black dress with a scandalous slit. 

“Oooo! So, have you been then?” 

The scowl had been missing from Hordak’s face returned. “Of course not!” 

Her head turned in confusion. 

“Is it because you’re a criminal?”

He stared at her. Could she not see the scars mottled across his face and arms? As he hugged his arms across his chest in an attempt to hide them, a look of realisation crossed Entrapda’s face. Gently she placed her hand, rough and bandaged from her experiments, on top his own. 

“I always thought that it was our imperfections that make us beautiful.” 

Hordak froze. Nobody had ever said anything like that before. Prime would blame him for making them stand out which often resulted in more scars as a punishment. What little he could remember of his parents had been disgust at the way he had been born. And Imp still showed no signs of being able to speak. He didn’t know what to say. Part of him wanted to scream at her how wrong she was but no words came out. Then he thought of how incredible her hair was and the way she acted, and that maybe this was lesson she had spent years to learn herself. 

“AHHHHHHH!” 

Hordak was forced from his thoughts as Entrapda jumped up and down. 

“I’ve just had the best idea! What if you took me to the Prom?”

“No.” He spat.

“Please! Plus, you do kind of owe me for breaking into my house.”

Hordak was about to refuse when he looked into her hopeful purple eyes that shone with the desire to learn and have an adventure. Into the eyes of the first person who took the time to know him. Even if he didn’t have a choice because he had kept in her tower after breaking into it. Which yeah, he did kind of owe her for. And any excuse to put of having to reunite with Prime was a good one. 

“Fine, I will take you to the prom.” 

As they left the tower, his ears still rung from her screech of happiness.


End file.
